The Bus Stop Chronicles Part 1: An Unexpected Visitor
by kitkatbar17
Summary: Harold Berman is frustrated with the state of his life. Having struggled through school and finally graduated, he is disappointed to realize all of his friends are headed off to college...except for him. What happens when and old friend from the past comes to comfort him? First story in the series. Please review.


**Hi, this is my first fanfiction. It is about one of my favorite, yet severely underrated, parings: Harold and Patty. Please Read and Review!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing  


* * *

Hey Harold!

"Now Harold, you are a smart, charming, and handsome young man!" Harold's mother exclaimed affectionately pinching her now 20-year-old son's cheek.

"Mooooooooom!" Harold yelled angrily pushing her hand away. "I am not!" He growled. She still treated him like a child. Grabbing the blue ball cap he had since childhood, he headed out the door, making sure to slam it behind him. It was the second time this week she had tried to brighten his mood. It was the second time she had failed.

Being upset was nothing new for Harold Berman, but what was so surprising to him was that he actually knew the reason behind his feelings. He was upset because all of his friends were getting ready to move on, and he was being left behind.

He grimaced as he marched down the street angrily staring at the cracks in the sidewalk. Not getting into college was not a big surprise for him. He had known ever since elementary school that he wasn't that bright, so had all of his friends. Harold was the kid who was lucky to get a C in school. It had taken all he had to come out with D's.

Everyone said it was a miracle that he graduated at all. Well, everyone except his parents. But what was he now? He worked a minimum wage job and still lived at home. And goodness knows if he wasn't home by ten…

"Hey, Harold, wanna go watch the baseball game with us. Everyone says it's gonna be one whopper of a game!" It was Stinky. Even that half-wit was headed to college in a few months. He had a scholarship for basketball.

"Leave me alone!" Harold shouted, brushing past him.

"Boy howdy, looks like Harold is a little angry!" Sid teased and they both laughed. Harold boiled over. "What you think it's so funny, huh! Well why don't you two idiots go mind your own business before I beat the stuffing out of you!" He yelled rolling his large hands into a fist. The two boys took a hint and scurried off.

Harold watched them run off and sat down on the curb resting his chin on his fist. Slausen's was across the street. Usually stress like this made him hungry, but not now. Now he just felt tired and sad. Glancing up he noticed to figures moving hand in hand into the restaurant. Instantly his interest was piqued. It was…Helga and Arnold? He sighed again watching them laugh together. It was hard to believe after all these years that those two actually got together.

"Even Helga…the meanest person alive has someone!" He moaned in despair. Was this why he was so upset? That he didn't have some stupid girl to hang on his arm? Harold angrily stood up and kicked a stone across the pavement. He didn't need a woman. In fact, he didn't need anyone

He walked away. Maybe he would just leave town. It didn't even feel like he belonged here anyway.

Taking a seat at the bus station, he waited. Soon the bus would come by and he would head out of town. Sure enough, the city bus came rushing into the station and stopped. The doors flew open and before he could get on a young lady stepped off the bus.

"Harold?" He heard her say. At first he didn't recognize her, but as she came closer he knew instantly who it was. It was Patty.

"Is that you?" He heard her ask. And he nodded as he stared at her. It had been an eternity since he had seen her last, or was it just a year? He couldn't remember. She was tall and well figured and wearing a beautiful baby blue dress that was simple, yet sophisticated. Her long, light brown hair was pulled back into a bun, yet a few strands managed to escape, lightly framing her face.

She stepped off the bus and walked up to him. It surprised him that she was actually slightly shorter than him now, as she had always been taller back in school. "H-how are you?" He stuttered. She smiled slightly and replied "I'm ok. I just came back to see my parents for a couple weeks" Harold's face fell. Right, she wasn't living here anymore. She was attending…college. Just like everyone else. Trying to remain courteous he offered to carry her suitcase and the two fell into step as they walked down the sidewalk.

As the town unfolded before them Patty spoke, "So, are you still working at the butchery?" Harold felt his cheeks burn slightly in embarrassment.

"Yes…" he replied hesitantly. For some reason he didn't want her to think he wasn't somebody. That he wasn't smart or hard-working.

"That's nice," There was actually a little excitement in her usually monotonous voice. She spoke on about her recent experiences at college. She was studying to become a nurse, which Harold thought was pretty good for her. She was so smart and nice…and…wait, what was he saying? Could it be that he actually…cared about her? No, that was ridiculous, she was his friend. But as he peered over at her pretty gray eyes he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was as she spoke.

"What about you, what are you going to be doing?" Harold never remembered Patty to be so inquisitive, and he felt apprehension at answering her question. "I…don't know…" He answered. That was the truth. He really didn't know. "I guess I'm just not smart enough to do much." He muttered.

She chuckled a little, and then turned to look into his eyes. "Harold, you're not stupid. I know that whatever you choose to do will be great, because I know you will work hard at it," That seemed to be her final words on the subject and she turned and continued on. He smiled. She was really the only person who understood his struggles both socially and mentally with school. She had fought to overcome similar problems, maybe he could too.

Slowly they neared a small building on the street which Harold recognized as her house and they both paused. "Well, it was nice seeing you…Harold," She looked down at the sidewalk. Although friendly enough, she wasn't a big talker. "I really hope…to see you again before my next semester starts," she added. Harold's heart sank. He realized all they would ever be was friends. She took her suitcase from his hands and headed up the steps to her house.

Suddenly she whirled back around to him and said. "Harold…I…" She paused, as if unsure how to finish. Harold felt himself get lost into her gaze and he leaned down and gently kissed her, his heart beating a million miles an hour. Slowly she gently kissed him back, and he wrapped his big burly arms around her, never wanting to let her go. After some time, she pulled back and he reluctantly released her. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before she awkwardly turned around to her house.

He stared at her dreamily. As she walked in the door she said quietly, "Good night"

For the first time in a long while, Harold headed home with a skip in his step and a silly grin on his face to match.


End file.
